Quando o amor e o ódio colidem
by Susa Kinomoto
Summary: A vida dos dois gira tão rápido que não há nada melhor do que cair na grama, rir, e ver tudo rodar enquanto as estrelas colidem e uma paixão ressurge.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Autora: **Oii gente!! õ/

Vocês não têm idéia da minha felicidade em escrever esse n/a, é o primeiro da minha vida inteira de 16 longos anos *-* Bom vou falar rapidinho ok? Só pra vocês terem uma idéia... Desconsiderem a batalha final do 7° livro da tia J.K., então isso é... Sim o tio Volt está vivo e toda a sua maldade também.

**Agradecimentos:**

**1°** **Srta. Baby**! \o/ Sim você *-*minha tão amada Beta por ter paciência e não desistir de mim :D HAuhauUAhUAhUAhuAUAhuA mesmo que eu peça isso as vezes xD

**2°** **Tomoyoga-chan**! Sim Gabi pra você também *--* HUAUAuAhuAhuAHuAhuAhua afinal você me aguenta *-* e sei que ama a sua irmã sem graça aqui *-* [/HAHAnãomemataok?

**3° Pamy**! Best pra ti também *-* uhuAhuAHuAhuAHuAHuAHu por todas as confusões que você me mete e por me dar moral dizendo que compraria um livro meu *-* HUAhuAuahuAHuAHuA Te amo Best!

**4° Duda**! HuahUAhuAhuAhAhuA eu não esqueci de você não prirmã *-* pra você, porque não me deixa ser a única ovelha-negra da família *-* [/issofoiumelogiook? HUahuahuAhuhAUA

Ok agora vamos a fic, mais comentários no final *-* (HuaHUAUahuAhuAu vocês não vão escapar de mim *-*)

**Quando o amor e o ódio colidem**

**1° Capitulo - Uma lembrança que dura**

Escuridão... Luz... Floresta... Uma silhueta... Um sorriso... Passos... Respirações aceleradas... Cinza... Âmbar... Silêncio.

Hermione estava em terreno perigoso e sabia disso. Mas parecia não se importar, desde que estivesse com o dono daqueles olhos cinzentos. Aquela proximidade era assustadora, mas sentir o calor que emanava daquele que parecia ser tão frio era confortável.

- Draco...

Uma palavra... Dois corpos... Um beijo... Juras... Um grito... Uma marca...

* * *

Hermione acordara assustada. A respiração acelerada. Outro sonho. Será que eles a perseguiriam sempre?

Ficou alguns minutos fitando o teto. Porque as coisas tinham de ser tão difíceis? Porque não podia simplesmente amar Rony? Sabia por quê, porque amava a... Não, não o amava, não mais. Havia deixado de ser a inocente Granger. Não voltaria a acreditar em amores perfeitos. Não mais...

Bichento pulou na cama com maestria e elegância, conquistando a atenção de sua dona. Hermione acariciou-o e puxou-o para perto. Não cederia outra vez. Era uma promessa. O gato ronronou aconchegando-se ao lado de Hermione, tentando dar-lhe a tranqüilidade que necessitava.

Hermione fitou o teto mais uma vez. Abraçou-se a Bichento e dormiu. Dessa vez sem sonhos...

* * *

Draco estava no hall de entrada da mansão Malfoy, acabara de chegar de uma viagem à Itália. Havia começado um negócio trouxa para garantir que a fortuna Malfoy ainda continuasse crescendo agora que todos estavam ocupados com "outras" coisas, por assim dizer, e esbanjavam como loucos sem repor nada.

Estalou os dedos e um elfo apareceu na sua frente.

— Bem vindo Sr. Malfoy. – disse o elfo fazendo uma reverencia tão exagerada que quase tocava o chão. – Posso servi-lo Sr.?

— Leve o café da manhã pro meu quarto e leve também as minhas malas, Dilus.

— Como o Sr. quiser.

O elfo desapareceu com um estalo. E Draco dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Colocou a maleta em cima da cama, abriu-a e tirou uma foto do meio dos documentos.

A foto trazia lembranças. Boas lembranças. Nela estavam ele e uma morena que sorria pra ele e o abraçava, estavam dançando, quando o Draco da imagem se virou pra ele, pode ver em seus lábios um sorriso sincero, um sorriso que só direcionava a _ela_. Granger, por que ela ainda mexia com ele? E por que não conseguia jogar aquela fotografia fora? Guardou novamente a fotografia em meio aos documentos.

— Maldita seja, Granger – sussurrou. – Maldita seja.

Draco se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um banho, quando saiu encontrou seu café da manhã na pequena mesa que tinha no quarto. Comeu em silêncio. Estava cansado, o que refletia em seu humor, não que seu humor estivesse agradável nos últimos tempos. Mas não podia deitar-se. Lucius queria conversar com ele e ele teria de ir.

Acomodou-se no sofá e esperou amanhecer completamente. Olhou uma ultima vez pra maleta que deixara em cima da cama. Sorriu. Onde ela estaria agora? E com quem? Tinha ouvido rumores sobre ela e o Weasley. Sua expressão ficara azeda novamente. Weasley, ela não estaria com aquele pobretão, estaria? Uma voz gritou dentro de si.

"_Por que esta se importando tanto? Ela é a Granger a sangue-ruim, lembra-se? Você é um Malfoy ela uma Granger. Você é sangue-puro e ela sangue-ruim, nota a diferença_?"

Não teve tempo pra mais nada, nem pra se responder mentalmente. Com mais um estalo Dilus apareceu em sua frente.

— Sr. Malfoy, seu pai o espera.

— Avise-o que estou descendo.

Finalmente saberia o que seu "querido" pai tanto queria dizer-lhe.

Assim que adentrou no escritório de seu pai, uma sensação rondou-o, um mal pressentimento. Isso não era bom.

— Draco, fui informado de que anda tendo relações com trouxas. – seu pai foi direto, como sempre.

Mas como ele podia saber?

— Bom, sim... Eu pensei que...

— Me deixa orgulhoso Draco! – exclamou Lucius com um sorriso.

Seu pai sorrindo? O que _realmente_ estava acontecendo?

— Orgulhoso?

— Sim! Nem eu poderia ter tido uma idéia melhor! O Lord já pensou em tudo...

Em tudo o que? Não me diga que...

— O Lord quer atingir de vez aquele Potter e quer fazê-lo pelo ponto mais fraco.

— O Weasley? Mais onde eu e a minha empresa entramos nisso?

— Weasley? Draco o Weasley não é _nada_ perto da Granger, ele a defende como se fosse a própria vida.

— A... a Granger? – perguntou Draco nenhum pouco confortável.

Lucius sorriu cínico.

— E já que o meu filho tem uma empresa trouxa, podemos dar um jeito de que você se envolva com os pais da sangue-ruim, que vira correndo assim que souber, ela pode ser controlada com tudo, mais com isso eu duvido. E cairá facilmente na armadilha.

— Quer que eu me envolva comercialmente com os Grangers para, como posso dizer, seqüestrar a herdeira? Papai isso me parece algum tipo de conto trouxa.

— Talvez, mais Draco não será como nos contos de fadas trouxa... Não para a sangue-ruim.

Draco estava olhando pela janela do seu quarto, aquelas palavras de seu pai ainda ecoavam pela sua mente. Como pudera deixar isso acontecer? E agora? O que faria? Teria que ver a _ela_ sendo torturada pra revelar os planos do Potter.

Draco dera um murro na parede. O ódio estava consumindo-o. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Já sabia o que fazer...

— Maldita seja Granger... Maldita seja! – balbuciou enquanto saía.

* * *

**N/A:** HUAHUAhuAhuAhuAHuAHuUAhuAHuA

E ai? Curiosos? *-*

Espero que tenha ficado tudo claro ^.^ comentários e criticas construtivas são bem vindas!

Até a próxima peoples! õ/

Beijos

**PS**: Gente antes que dê confusão só vou esclarecer aqui que eu sou a mione-chan do FeB... Era só isso xD

**PS²**: Respondo todos os coments no proximo cap :D

**PS³**: Capas e video no meu perfil :D

**PS⁴**: Eu classifiquei como M porque vai ter alguns capitulos com conteudo mais adulto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradecimentos: **Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e adicionaram aos favoritos. Muiito obrigada mesmo por me darem moral *--*

E a minha beta por não me pressionar (quase) x) amo-te *-*

**2° Capitulo - Quando memórias ressuscitam...**

_...você não tem muita escolha a não ser deixá-las entrar._

Hermione estava na cozinha, fazendo uma xícara de café. Precisava se acalmar, as imagens do sonho ainda estavam vivas na sua mente. E ela sabia o porquê, porque não eram simples sonhos, mas sim lembranças.

Sentou-se observando pela janela. Viera ali de férias, para relaxar. _Precisava_ disso. E agora aqueles sonhos, nada parecia fazer sentido. Já passaram anos desde que havia sido estúpida o bastante para se deixar levar por aquele sonserino idiota. Por que esses sonhos começaram a perturbá-la? Por que não podia simplesmente esquecer?

* * *

— Quero as informações agora Nathan – disse Draco rispidamente para o chefe da segurança. Nathan era bruxo tal como Draco, Draco não confiaria em um trouxa para protegê-lo.

— Sim Sr. Malfoy. – respondeu nervoso, ajeitando a gravata. – Mas como devo me identificar?

* * *

— Vamos Bichento saia daí! – repetia pela milésima vez Hermione levantando as mãos em direção ao gato. – Saia da árvore! Você vai se machucar...

— Quer ajuda Granger?

Hermione sobressaltou-se, se desequilibrando e quase indo ao chão.

— O que você esta fazendo aqui?

— Bom ver você também Hermione. – ele sorriu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Como alguém podia ser tão complicada? Granger você não muda nunca não é? Draco sorriu. Ela precisava ir tão longe pra tirar férias? E no campo? Granger continuava a mesma e Draco até que gostava disso. Ele devia estar agindo por impulso, mas sabia que ela precisava dele. Sentia isso.

Chegou ao térreo da empresa. Entrou na Gallardo e saiu, rumo ao maior erro de sua vida, rumo à maior esperança de sua vida.

* * *

— Desculpe Berganza. Como está? – sorriu.

— Vamos lá Hermione, a formalidade da escola não existe mais. Chama-me de Petro. – sorriu galanteador. – Já fomos amigos não é mesmo?

— Certo _Petro_. – Era impressão ou seu passado estava ressurgindo das cinzas?

— Isso Hermi. – ele riu, enquanto subia na árvore. – Mas me fala, o que está fazendo aqui?

— Férias, e você? – Hermione examinava-o, estava mais atraente do que em Hogwarts. Muito mais.

— A trabalho. – respondeu descendo da árvore com Bichento.

— Harry mandou você vir, não é? – Perguntou, pegando Bichento.

— Sabe o que ele acha de você ficar aqui sozinha, não sabe? – perguntou passando a mão pelo cabelo.

— Sei. Diga a ele que estou bem e sei me cuidar Petro.

— Como a Srta. quiser – riu irônico. – Se eu te convidasse pra jantar você aceitaria?

— Acho melhor não...

— Vamos lá Hermione, você esta de férias.

— Talvez outra dia. – sorriu.

— Vou cobrar Granger.

Ele realmente havia mudado, a guerra fazia isso, mudava as pessoas.

* * *

Draco estava parado na frente de uma casa de campo, em Yorkshire. A casa era simples, mas com um ar convidativo.

_Ela_ estava ali, a poucos metros.

Podia ver a luz da cozinha ligada. Ela estava lá. Estava esperando por ele, quase. Como ela reagiria? Como ...Como...?

Draco suspirou, olhou novamente para fora. Abriu a porta,saiu e fechou-a em um movimento brusco. Andou em passos largos e confiantes até a porta. Bateu.

_Silêncio_.

* * *

Hermione estava terminando de secar os pratos, quando ouviu a porta.

Seria Petro? Talvez ele continuasse insistente.

Bateram novamente.

Hermione apressou-se para a porta. Abriu-a.

_...Cinza, âmbar..._

— Como vai Granger? – Draco sorriu.

— O que está fazendo aqui Malfoy?

Hermione sentia seu estômago revirar. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Por que estava ali na frente dela depois de _tudo_?

— Bom ver você também. – riu, tirou a mão dela da passagem e entrou.

* * *

Merlin como era bom vê-la. Ela ficou tão, tão _perturbada_ com a sua visita e isso o machucou. Mas o que esperava? Que ela viesse correndo pra ele, depois de tudo? Não. Definitivamente não. E era melhor assim. Estava ali para protegê-la e somente isso.

— Malfoy o que pensa que está...? – perguntou virando-se para o loiro.

— Diga-me você. O que acha que estou fazendo Hermione?

— Não me chame assim Malfoy!

— Onde estão seus modos _Hermione_? Não vai me oferecer nada de beber?

Hermione tornou-se rubra.

Ela era sempre assim. Tão, tão... Ahh tão Hermione... E isso deixava-o louco.

_Controle Draco! Não pode aproximar-se dela. Sabe-o_!

* * *

Como ele ousava? Aparecer assim e querer tratamento especial?

_Pois saiba Malfoy que só vou fazê-lo, pois sou educada_!

A frase gritava por cada centímetro de pele de Hermione.

Fez um movimento com a varinha e encheu um copo de vinho tinto italiano. Draco sorriu. _Droga_.

— Agora responda-me Malfoy, o que está fazendo aqui? – olhou-o.

— Vim ver-te.

_...Raiva. Frustração. Ódio. Amor..._

____________________

**N/A**: Oii gente *--*

E ai? Gostando? *o*

Gente devo desculpas pela demora :s mais anda realmente difícil no colégio, quem disse que o 2° ano é fácil? G.G

Pessoas dêem boas vindas para Susa-kinomoto/Mione-chan atriz xD HAHA pois é vou estrelar um filme *--* (ok não é um filme filme mais é uma minimetragem *o*) pro trabalho de inglês #n.n# então sim vou falar em inglês #)

Isso é só parte do motivo pelo qual eu demorei um mês G.G

Mas apesar de tudo, vou escrever todo dia um pouco, prometo u.u/

Esperem que gostem desse cap n.n

E Feliz Páscoa a todos *---*

PS: Comentem sim? *---*

**Respondendo**:

**Floreiros e Borrões**:

**Marilei**: obrigado Duda *--* HUAuAhuAhuAHuU o coment já valeu (y' espero que goste desse *--* beijoos e to com saudades nunca mais entro no MSN :'( amo-te *-* ;*

**Laah Lupin**: Obrigado *--* continuei, continuei \o/ espero que goste desse também ^.^ beijos ;*

**Barbara Moonlight**: Bom acho que tenho que te agradescer muiito neah? #) obrigado pelo vídeo e pelo comentário amora *--* espero que goste desse cap *-* beijos ;*

**Lady. Baby Malfoy**: isso ai, comentários NUNCA são demais *-* HUAhUAuAuAhuAHUAHuA Draco É tudo de fofo {FATO *-* eu também me agarro com a minha cadelinha *o* ela é tão fofa, a minha bebeza *--* HUAuAHuAuAuAhuAuAhuA [/jahcaley (y' Espero que goste desse também! n.n Beijos ;*

**Rebeca Malfoy**: obrigada *--* espero que goste desse também, e não me abandone eu demorei mais postei x) Sorry por isso :s (y' Beijos ;*

**Lív Malfoy**: Obrigada por add nos favoritos querida *--* Espero que goste desse também ^.^ Continue acompanhando n.n Beijos ;*

**AnimeSpirit**:

**ßSrta. Baby**: Beijos *-* amo-te [. õ/

**Tomoyoga-chan**: Obrigada Tomo-chan *--* continue acompanhando u.ú espero que goste n.n Beijos ;*

**Ana-san**: Ooo moral que você me deu agora *o* obrigado miga *--* espero que goste dessa cap *-* Beijos ;*

**Emdji**: Espero um comentario seu nesse cap. comentarios são importantes pra mim saber onde melhorar *-*, muiito obrigada por adicionar minha fic aos seus favoritos. Espero q goste desse cap também ^.^ Beijos ;*

:

**Cyelly**: Obrigado pelo comentário *--* Espero que goste desse também e desculpe a demora n.n Beijos ;*


	3. Chapter 3

**Agradecimentos**: Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e adicionaram aos favoritos. E a todos que somente leram. Obrigada *-*

E obrigada a você Baby-chan por ser a melhor beta do mundo *-*

**3° Capitulo – Das memórias às cicatrizes – Parte I**

Hermione sentiu seu estômago dar um salto. Definitivamente não devia ter jantado.

O que ele estava tentando fazer? Pô-la doida?

— O que você quer Malfoy?

* * *

Ela o olhou com expressão dura, mas ele notou que sua voz estava falha. A resposta que ele deu a tinha afetado. Draco deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Meus direitos Hermione.

* * *

Hermione ficou olhando-o. Como ele tinha coragem? Direitos? Ele _agora _quer falar de direitos?

— Você não tem direito algum Malfoy! A não ser o direito de ficar calado e o dever de sair da minha casa.

— _Nossa_ casa. – ele a corrigiu.

_...Ódio..._

Hermione riu irônica.

— Não me faça gargalhar Malfoy. Agora _saia_! – levantou e foi para a porta abrindo-a.

* * *

Draco andou até ela, fechou a porta e puxou-a para si. Ela estava surpresa demais para reagir.

—Quer mesmo que eu saia? – Draco aproximou seus lábios da boca dela.

_Tinha que resistir. Devia resistir._

— Draco... – sibilou ela fechando os olhos.

Era a primeira vez que ela dizia seu nome desde que chegara. Gostava de como ela o pronunciava. Beijou-a.

_Não conseguia resistir. Não a **ela**_.

* * *

Sentiu aqueles lábios sobre os seus, e quase não podia respirar. _Merlin, como sobrevivera sem isso todos esses anos?_ Correspondeu ao beijo de um jeito insano, sem realmente perceber o modo intuitivo que o fez. Quando notou-o, afastou-se dele de forma brusca.

— O que está fazendo? Como... Como pode me beijar assim?

— Não gostou _Hermione_? Lembro-me que sussurrava o quanto era bom, o quando dependia dele, o quanto...

— Chega Malfoy!

— Mais se voltarmos ao presente, acabou de me beijar também...

Sentiu seu rosto queimar. Era verdade, _havia_ beijado-o, e não podia dizer que se arrependia. _Merlin, o que estava acontecendo com ela?_

— Não beijei-te Malfoy! Você só me pegou de surpresa...

Draco sorriu vitorioso. _Droga! Odiava aquele sorriso cínico. Odiava aquele Malfoy_.

* * *

Aproximou-se dela novamente. Ela deu um passo para trás se desequilibrando. Puxou-a pela cintura.

— Não precisa ficar nervosa Hermione. – sussurrou quase tocando os lábios dela.

— Não estou nervosa Malfoy! – pôs as mãos no peito dele e o empurrou. – Por favor, saia. – disse enquanto abria a porta.

Pensou. Resolveu sair. Não valia a pena insistir. Não agora.

* * *

Ela viu-o sair, fazendo o percurso até o carro. Nesse momento decidiu. Não permitiria que Draco Malfoy a aprisionasse novamente.

Para provar a sim mesma o seu ultimo pensamento, pegou o telefone o discou o número de Petro.

— Olá! Estava me perguntando quando ligaria...

_Irônico. Ele lembrava alguém._

— Não devia ter ligado...

_Não queria lembrar-se **desse** alguém._

— Vamos lá Hermione! Já foi mais humorada...

_Talvez..._

— Ok. Olha Ber... Petro. Eu estava pensando se o seu convite ainda...

— Claro.

— Ótimo, então...

— Te pego às sete?

— Tudo bem. Até logo.

— Até.

* * *

Ela continuava tão orgulhosa quanto antes. Gostava disso, porque isso a fazia continuar sendo a mesma Granger. A _sua_ Granger.

Resolveu tomar um banho para relaxar. Não imaginava que aquele pequeno hotel do interior fosse confortável.

Iria sair para jantar.

* * *

Hermione havia combinado um vestido florido, que valorizava seu corpo, com um sapato de salto com um desenho mais pesado. Prendeu seu cabelo em um coque solto, e fez uma maquiagem básica, mas apostou no batom vermelho.

Ela estava ao lado da porta quando Petro tocou a campainha. Não se arrependeu do que viu. Ele estava muito atraente com as calças jeans claras e uma camisa pólo.

― Boa noite senhorita Granger, devo dizer que a senhorita está encantadora. – gracejou Petro com um sorriso zombeteiro.

― Pare com piadas Petro!

― Sério Hermi, você está linda.

Hermione sentiu o rosto queimar, havia esquecido o quanto aquele grego podia ser sexy.

Petro abriu a porta do carro para que ela entrasse, e se dirigiram ao restaurante no qual ele havia feito a reserva.

O restaurante era lindo. Deveria ser exclusivo, nada surpreendente vindo de Petro. Sentaram-se em uma mesa com uma bela vista. _Ele sabia escolher_.

* * *

Ótimo! Perfeito! Como as coisas podiam piorar? Ah claro, só faltava agora não ter uma mesa no restaurante. O que claramente podia acontecer já que não havia uma única vaga disponível para o seu carro.

Será que todas as pessoas resolveram sair de suas minúsculas cidades pra jantar justo naquela cidade?

Estacionou uma quadra adiante e foi caminhando até o restaurante. A única coisa boa foi não ter encontrado nenhuma pedra pelo caminho, porque se encontrasse a teria chutado, e com a sua repentina maré de sorte teria acertado em alguém. Da próxima vez pediria comida no quarto, estava decidido.

Por algum milagre havia uma mesa a disposição. Ficava ao lado de uma enorme folhagem, ou seja lá como se chamava aquilo. Assim que fez o seu pedido e degustou o primeiro gole de vinho viu uma cabeleira castanha conhecida. Mesmo tendo o cabelo preso, ele parecia ser _dela_.

Largou o vinho e abriu espaço pela folhagem com as mãos para ver melhor. Não dava para ver o rosto da mulher, mas o homem... Petro Berganza. No exato momento da sua grande descoberta, alguém pigarreou fazendo-o sobressaltar-se.

― Espero que esteja a seu gosto Sr. – disse o garçom olhando-o com certa desconfiança.

― Obrigada. Hum... Será que você pode me dizer quem é a mulher que está com o Sr. Berganza?

― Desculpe, não Sr.

― Obrigado.

Ao ouvir isso o garçom retirou-se com desconfiança. E Draco tentou novamente conseguir uma visão da mulher.

* * *

― ... E aí ele simplesmente desapareceu. – Acabou Petro com uma gargalhada. Hermione o acompanhou na risada. Era bom ouvir as novas aventuras do menino Potter. Aventuras nas quais ela não estava incluída.

― Petro, se me der licença, preciso ir ao toalete.

― Se prometer não correr pela porta dos fundos. – respondeu dando-lhe uma piscadela e colocando aquele sorriso sexy no rosto.

― Claro. – sorriu ela.

Quando abriu a porta de acesso ao toalete deu um suspiro de alívio, estava sozinha ali.

"_Ai Merlin! O que eu estou fazendo? O que? Por que você está curtindo com a minha cara desse jeito? É falta de educação, sabia? Primeiro o Malfoy, agora o Petro, eu devia estar de férias sabia? F-É-R-I-A-S! Merlin... Meeeerlin responde! Eu to falando com você!_"

Depois do desabafo mental, ela se recostou na pia e ficou se encarando no espelho. Um, dois, três segundos e ela saia pela porta em direção a sua mesa.

* * *

Draco não podia acreditar, era ela. _Sua Hermione estava com Berganza_. Ele torceu seu rosto em uma careta com esse pensamento.

Que se dane a comida, Draco podia perfurar aquele ser miserável com o olhar agora mesmo. Enquanto espiava pela brecha nas folhagens, ele notou que ela parecia se divertir. _Droga_.

Mas sua raiva não tinha chagado ao máximo até ver aquela mão pulguenta ir em direção a sua Hermione. No mesmo instante ele deu um salto da cadeira e se pôs a caminhar em direção a _festinha_.

― _Olá_! - disse Draco com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Hermione deu um salto na cadeira no mesmo instante. Quando virou-se para ele Draco viu como ela havia ficado pálida. Berganza limitou-se a recolher a mão.

― O que está fazendo aqui Malfoy? – sibilou Hermione.

― Devia perguntar-te o mesmo Srt. Granger. – Draco colocou um braço em torno dos ombros de Hermione possessivamente – Com a sua licença Berganza, nós já vamos.

― E _quem_ você pensa que é Malfoy pra utilizar o _nós_? Hermione pode decidir por ela mesma. – disse Berganza se levantando e atraindo olhares para o pequeno tumulto que começava.

― Eu sou o _marido_ dela. - respondeu Draco calmamente.

E com essas palavras Berganza caiu novamente na cadeira.,

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A**: Yoo minna! *-*

Eu demorei mais postei (y'. Não me matem por isso ^^'

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap *-*

**Respondendo:**

**Morgana Winchester Ridlle**: Obrigada pelo comentário e por seus elogios *-* Bom quem é Petro de verdade, você só vai descobrir durante o desenvolvimento da história ^^ Espero que não se arrependa de tê-la adicionado! E obrigado pela paciência. Beijos

**Litlle Pierrot**: Isso ai, não pare de pegar no meu pé! *-* HAHA Desculpe a demora, estudar numa faculdade deve ser complicado mais trabalhar numa te mata x.x Enfim, espero que goste desse. Beijos

**Jubs047**: Draco é tudo!² Desculpe a demora :# espero que goste. Beijos


End file.
